


Free

by Swedishlassie



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishlassie/pseuds/Swedishlassie
Summary: It was just a dream.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this can be labelled as a fic really, it is probibly something in between prose and poetry, a thought I couldn't get out of my head. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, Elle (anotherplaceintime) for her endless patience, advice and excellent beta skills. All mistakes are solely my own.

[ **** ](https://imgbb.com/)

He dreamt that he was flying.

High up in the clear blue sky on the first day of spring, he soared through the air with ease, the gentle warm winds lifting him higher and higher, carrying him as if he weighed nothing. There was a promise of summer in the breeze, although the air was still cool and crisp and easy to breathe. 

He could see the rolling green hills and majestic munros of the highlands far beneath him. There were small cottages, villages and castles spread out across the land. And lakes. The mysterious and beautiful lakes were scattered in between it all, resembling blue gemstones glittering and glimmering in the sunlight.

It was home.

He was happy. 

Free.

Somewhere, far in the distance, he could hear a voice calling for him. The one voice he would recognise among thousands. 

_Her voice._

She was calling out his name, his _true_ name, the one he had buried, along with his past, many years ago and vowed to not think of ever again. The sadness in her voice made his heart break and filled him with an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. Somehow, he knew he needed to get to her as soon as he possibly could, the instinct to protect her as present as ever. 

He wanted nothing more than to reach her, to sooth her, to shelter her from all harm, but the harder he tried to get closer her voice seemed to move further and further away from him until he couldn’t hear it anymore, until it was nothing more than a memory in his mind of a sound he once knew. A precious memory tucked away deeply in his chest for safe keeping.

That was when he fell. 

On and on he fell, for what felt like an eternity, tumbling helplessly towards the ground, the world around him a blurry, spinning frenzy.

His own cry woke him a split second before he hit the ground. With his eyes wide open, staring up at the wooden beams above him, his palms sweaty and his heart pounding furiously in his chest, he slowly came back to himself. 

To reality. 

To his beautiful cage.

The dream faded away, became a vague recollection in the back of his mind, a bittersweet longing buzzing through his veins, leaving him restless and without peace. 

But clear as day he heard her voice still, calling out his name, beckoning him, the way she had done every night since she left him, since he had made her go;

_Jamie._

And he answered her, as he did without fail every single morning; sometimes through tears, sometimes with a smile, but always with his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest, just like it had the very first time he laid eyes on her in that shed a lifetime ago; 

_Claire._

  
  
  



End file.
